From Start to Finish
by OPfangirl12
Summary: As the Alliance with the Straw-hats and Law goes on, Law and Luffy are starting to feel this is more then just an alliance.


**Hello Lawlu fans! I am here with a new story focusing more on the alliance going on with Luffy and Law. If you read this page I know it may feel a little bit rushed but I hope you can catch up to what I'm actually trying to tell in the story. This chapter may feel short but I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**Enjoy!**

**Reminders if you see this […] it means some plot was skipped and I went straight ahead to another.**

**Also italics are some ones thoughts, although I don't think I have any in here. **

**Read on!**

**- 5:09pm - **

Law wouldn't call it the golden day. Definitely not the golden day. In fact a better way to describe his day with the straw hats was stressful. Stressful as in 'are they always this way?' Stressful as in 'not having a peaceful dinner.' Stressful as in 'The Captain.'

Law groaned and got up from the hammock he laid on. He couldn't sleep all because of this headache gathered up into his head. He knew that sleep could help it but for some reason Law's brain really didn't want him to go to sleep.

As he got up he walked over to the desk at the other side of the room, he was half way there but he decided to stop. He had heard a noise. Was it an enemy ship? Marine? Law was curious so he decided to check it out. Good thing he wasn't a cat.

It was the captain. No one on the front part of the ship except him. He felt relieved he didn't have to deal with danger, still he wondered why the captain was out.

"Strawhat-ya?"

Luffy turned his head 180 degrees. "Traffy? You couldn't sleep too." So much for asking him why he's up, however Law did try to continue the conversation.

"Yea..." Nothing much was said after that. They just stood their quietly watching the sea. How beautiful it was. Luffy however could not take the silence so he decided to bring up a new conversation.

"Traffic?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you decide to choose to form an alliance with us?"

"Well it's beca-" Law stopped full dead in his sentence. Why did he decide to form an alliance with the straw hats? Not wanting Luffy to know he didn't have a reason, he made up an excuse.

"I've full trust in you guys."

Luffy smiled wildly at Law.

"You can count on us!"

Law wasn't much of a smiler but something about Luffy's smile made him want to return the favor.

Things got quiet again. It wasn't awkward, just peaceful and it seemed like both of them were enjoying it. Both of them quietly watching the sea.

Soon enough they had drifted to sleep. Shoulder to Shoulder and Head to Head. Both of their breaths in sync.

- 11:10am -

Luffy was the first to awake from his slumber, and the seeing the position he was in with the captain of the Heart pirates made him blush. He quickly moved away before someone came to see. Luffy stared at the sleeping Law's face.

Cute

"Morning Luffy-San."

Luffy turned around to see who the greeter was.

"Morning Brook!" He said with a smile

Brook returned the favor. He then pulled out his violin and started playing it. Soon enough everyone was awoken by the sound of violin. Oh how it pleased their ears.

- 3:07pm -

"So what's the plan for when we reach DressRosa?" This question was directed to Law. He turned around to answer the questioner. It was Kin' emon and right at his legs were momonosuke.

"Well..." Law began

"Give me back my heart!" Law glared at the intruder. "Shut up Caesar!"

"As I was saying. The Plan is-"

Purupurupuru

"It's the snail phone, we should be cautious about who we speak to." Law informed the straw hats. Before he could pick it up himself he was beaten the chance.

"Hello,I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be King of Pirates!"

"Luffy!" Usopp yelled in a hissed out voice.

The person on the other line gave out little deep chuckle. "I have something here that you would want Luffy."

Luffy's eyes turned into Meat.

"Is it meat?!" He said all perked up.

"Oi! Strawhat-ya, don't give into him." Law said to him.

[...]

- 4:59pm -

"So does everyone remember the plan?" Law asked questioning the straw hats. They all nodded their heads. As Law turned around he could hear Sanji and Zoro already bickering. Law let out a groaned. Then laughter was heard along with the bickering. Law smiled and a small smile, a small blush was even found on his face. He didn't blush because of Luffy. Did he?

**Ah so you've finally reached the bottom. Not much to say except sorry for how short it is. At first I was thinking of making this a one shot but my mind progressed more ideas so it came out to be a story. Anyways did you like it so far? Update more chapters? **

**I only updates every week so don't be to foiled if the next chapter don't come out a day later. **

**Review?**


End file.
